


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: SM Family Whump [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bittersweet Ending, Cute Ending, Emapthy Era, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Open Relationships, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Protective Park Jisung (NCT), Whump, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "If you go anywhere near them;you'll have to deal with me!"
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Park Jisung, Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Park Jisung
Series: SM Family Whump [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779364
Kudos: 10





	Untitled

**11:23 AM**

"Where'd Taeyong-hyung go off too?"

Jisung looked up at the sound of Haechan's voice and looked around.Sure enough,their leader was nowhere to be found in the practice room."I think that he went off to the bathroom or something."Johnny replied."But I haven't seen him since."


End file.
